the_althistorical_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Map Game Patrol
The Map Game Patrol, presented by Leader Reclaim and a bunch of others. A map game is a role-playing game in which each player controls the actions of an entire nation or people-group. A map game must always have a main page that includes a map of the area encompassed by the player nations and all posts by the players and moderators. All map games must have moderators that control NPC events and people, guiding the world and prevent inter-player conflict. In the same manner as Timeline Patrol requests, each map game has a time of one weeks to gather the votes which declare it successful or unsuccessful for making. Patrol Members #Leader Reclaim #Lieutenant #Chat Mod #Chat Mod #Chat Mod #Chat Mod #Chat Mod Committee Rules . *The Timeline Patrol and the Map Game Patrol are seperate. An Admin isn't automatically a member. *New Patrol members will be elected by the people and fellow Patrol members. *If a staff of the MGP is inactive for two weeks or more without any excuse, they must be removed and replaced. Map Game Regulations NOTE: Any map game that does not meet these standards may be subject to suspension or pending deletion at any time by members of the Patrol. PLEASE read these standards carefully and ensure your map game adheres to these standards at all times. Game Rules *Users can play in any map games *Each map game will be assigned one MGP official,who will serve as overseers *Each map game shall adhere to a set of standardized regulations and rules **Algorithms and other rules outside the set rules are permitted *Map games must be approved by a 2/3 supermajority by this Patrol and non-Parrol players over a 7-day voting period.Patrol members have 2 votes in case of ties. *A game must not start before the end of the voting period, even if it looks like it will be approved. *All map games must be titled: Map Game Title (Map Game) **All related pages must be followed by the suffix: (Map Game Title Map Game) **All related pages must be categorized by: Category:Map Game Title (Map Game) *Each turn must be designated by a Level 2 header ** Year *Each post must be be a separate bullet, with the nation name in bold **e.g: *'Algeria:' Produces more oil *The decisions of the overseers assigned to a particular map game are final **All disputes regarding the overseers must be reported to this page's talk page *Plausibility will be enforced, but not strictly *Any evidence of inadequate moderation spotted by the overseers will be given a warning; if problems continue, the moderator will be suspended *The game must be archived but after how many turns it is archived is up to the maker. *Do not take up in-game disputes with this Patrol; refer them to your assigned overseers first Map Rules *The map shall be updated every five turns or less *The map shall be named Year.MapGameName.FileExtensio *The map shall be at least 1500x750 pixels in length and height *Any map found in violation of these regulations shall be deleted *Any map game that is found to consistently violate these map rules will be locked Active Games * Approved Map Games Waiting Start * Map Game Requests Copy and paste this before filling in the information right below this: Map Game *Creator **Map games started before *Description of game (and starting date) *Length of turn *Aye voters **Voters *Nay voters **Voters *Discussion **Discussion For previous requests, see the archive. Current Issues For previous resolutions, see archive. (Note: Only Committee members may vote) Wall of Shame Users Games Category:Main